


Вам письмо!

by fandom_MassEffect, Salome



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome





	Вам письмо!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You've Got Mail!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290972) by [Loethlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin). 



От: purpurnaya_krasavitsa@googlegalaxy.com

Дорогой Кайден,

Насколько я поняла, ты встретился с Шепард-вас-Нормандия незадолго до того, как я снова присоединилась к экипажу «Нормандии».

Когда она забирала меня с Хестрома, она выглядела обиженной и опечаленной. С тех пор я узнала, что боль ей причинило твое поведение. Я буду весьма признательна, если ты прекратишь контакты с ней до тех пор, пока не отрастишь четверку яиц, не вытащишь голову из задницы и не извинишься. В противном случае я отыщу тебя, бош’тет, и прикажу своему боевому дрону целиться в глаза. Кроме того, у меня есть дробовик.

С уважением,  
Тали’Зора-вас-Нормандия

* * *

Тема: про горизонт  
От: iskinsoset@googlegalaxy.com

привет, кайден!

я знаю всё, что происходит на корабле, и на старой нормандии знал, так что я вижу, что ты с ней сделал. думаешь, выедать ей мозг такая хорошая идея, крутыш? два года назад она терпела твои придирки и нытье, даже когда ты всех уже достал своим драмоебством. ты пытался заставить ее покаяться в том, что у нее было нормальное детство, мудила, и тебе еще мало? теперь ты ноешь потому, что она пожертвовала собой ради нас всех, а потом осмелилась драться с теми, кто ее убил? когда ты уже подрастешь и будешь вести себя как мужик? держись от нее подальше. сам я ничего не смогу тебе сделать, но я знаю людей, которые сделают.

* * *

(без темы)  
От: akulozavr@googlegalaxy.com

Человек,

Читал ли ты книгу «Старик и море»? Помнишь, что случилось с марлином?

Мы с моей крантт — акулы. И мы тебя СОЖРЕМ.

Искренне твой,  
Урднот Грюнт

* * *

Тема: Типа спасибо  
От: ya.batman@googlegalaxy.com

Аленко,

Мне не нравилось, как ты обращаешься с Шепард, еще когда мы гонялись за Сареном, но то, что ты устроил на Горизонте — подлейшая ебанина самого отвратительного толка. Уж я-то в таком разбираюсь, я два года провел на Омеге.  
Ты вообще представляешь, что она пережила после этого?

Я был с ней, когда она пожертвовала сержантом Уильямс, чтобы спасти твою жалкую шкуру, и я видел, чего ей это стоило. Но никогда ей не было так больно, как после Горизонта.

Твоя выходка так ее ранила, что ее непросто было утешить.

Но в конце концов она пришла в себя.

Так что я, наверное, должен сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты толкнул ее в мои объятия.

Неудачник.

Кстати, если я еще раз замечу тебя за чем-то подобным, то найду тебя и урою, ты и охнуть не успеешь.

Гаррус Вакариан

* * *

Тема: СОСИ ХУЙ  
От: Jck_60734@gol.com

ТЫ МУДАК КОГДА Я ЗАКОНЧУ С ТОЙ ЖОПОЙ С КОТОРОЙ СЕЙЧАС РАЗБИРАЮСЬ Я ТЕБЯ ГОВНЮКА УЕБУ НАХУЙ. СВОИМ МОЗГОМ!

* * *

Тема: Требую компенсации.  
От: smak@cerberus.net

Чувак, она съела все мороженое из морозилки после того, как встретила тебя на той планете, а там был запас на месяц! Это все ты виноват! Лучше тебе возместить ущерб, а то команда уже косо на меня смотрит! Приму компенсацию мороженым в следующий раз, как мы пришвартуемся к Цитадели.

Сержант-кок Руперт Гарднер

* * *

Тема: Состояние коммандера Шепард.  
От: salarianskiy.ucheniy@googlegalaxy.com

Узнал, что вы в ответе за текущее душевное состояние Шепард. Она должна сосредоточиться на более серьезной угрозе. Команда весьма обеспокоена. Предлагаю применить к вам старую флотскую традицию: сбросить за борт. В ином случае — имею оборудованную научную лабораторию. Не постесняюсь применить.

* * *

Тема: Относительно недавних писем  
От: SilaZakonaSR2@cerberus.net

Г-н Аленко,

Я изучила недавний поток писем, отправленных с «Нормандии» по этому адресу.

Хочу напомнить вам, что экипаж нашего корабля состоит в основном из высокоспециализированных, тренированных убийц — и все они, включая меня, очень тепло относятся к коммандеру Шепард. Не стоит недооценивать их способность исполнить свои угрозы.

И даже не надейтесь, что я хоть что-нибудь предприму, чтобы остановить их, если они действительно решат вас убить.

Собственно говоря, я даже буду их поощрять.

Искренне ваша,  
Миранда Лоусон, зам.ком.  
КК «Нормандия-SR2»

* * *

(без темы)  
От: milashka.iz.lazareta@cerberus.net

Больше не получишь никаких рецептов от мигрени!

* * *

Тема: Консенсус достигнут  
От: Infiltrat0rN7@googlegalaxy.com

Как мы поняли, повышенный уровень стресса Шепард-коммандера вызван действиями, осуществленными тобой.

Мы пришли к выводу: Шепард-коммандер будет более сосредоточена на борьбе с Древними Машинами, если ты будешь уничтожен.

Мы помним всё.

Ожидай нас.


End file.
